Reece and his reindeer
by Theresa471
Summary: A cute little report from last year Christmas. Reece writes a letter to Santa.


**Author Notes: I have decided to do a report of one of my Christmas short stories from last year. Merry Christmas!**

Reece and his Reindeers

Richard Castle for the fourth time in the past hour. He'd checked to look outside. Its started to snow lightly. Even though forecasters are predicting at least 6 to 8 inches of the white stuff for the New York City area.

Having just arrived home from Baltimore, Maryland for a two day book tour for Nikki Heat and his Derrick Storm novels. He was asked a few weeks back by Gina and Black Pawn Publishing in order to do the additional promotions.

On whether he would be nice enough to do a special tour for the holiday season. Castle agreed having made sure his other work for his P.I. Office and the 12th precinct. Didn't interfere with his tour. Along with taking time away from his family.

With Reece starting to grow like a weed. His wife had to shop in order to keep with up with growth. Including having an appetite just like his father and Royal.

Every time Castle goes to look. The black Lab always has something in his mouth. He can blame that on Reece and anyone else that wishes to sneak in food to Royal. And to just fatten up the Lab.

And now that it's the Christmas season. Reece is going to be talking up a storm for when it comes to Santa and Rudolph.

It's almost as if he's obsessed with the holiday. For which the little boy admits immediately to either his father, mother or Alexis for when ever she's around the loft.

There is nothing neutral for when it comes to Christmas. For which Castle growls in response, since he's basically been the one shopping. Beckett had been stuck at the 12th precinct supervising different cases. Besides the usual paperwork that goes along with it.

Though she's been complaining about it for the past few months. Besides having morning sickness from the twins. Even though she's been suffering mostly in the early afternoons. Instead of the mornings for when she wakes. For which it's strange in her case.

Castle even said one time a few weeks back. "Since when anything with you is ever normal especially _morning sickness?" He says rather quickly._

But for Beckett. She tends to find this rather an embarrassment. For when it comes to getting sick none the less. Trying to be sensible with taking medication for when it comes to the nausea of the twins two fold.

Anyway going back to the snow. Castle would be thinking again about Reece. On what he plans to do for Santa and Rudolph for Christmas Eve. Besides leaving the usual milk & cookies and a short letter explaining on what he would like to have for the holiday.

Even though telling his son to keep the list some what short. Since Santa and Rudolph won't be able to stay all that long. With either from the snow or there be a great many gifts all over the world that needs to be delivered.

But did Reece understand all this? Heck no! Even though he will be able to understand or recognize the value of the dollars when he grows up.

After his complaining about the snow once more. Castle decided to check in on his son after dropping off his luggage into the closet for now. He was happy to be home to his family. Though many of his fans had asked on how his son Reece was dealing with the Christmas season.

He would mostly joked about it. When he said at one of the tours to a young woman and her son having to be around ten years old. "No doubt my son would no doubt wish to jump on Rudolph's back for a quick ride inside of the Loft." Everyone at the tour was able to laugh at him with the joke. Though he felt his son will want to exactly ask Rudolph in his letter for that ride.

But what would Santa have to say on the subject matter?" It's a bit of an dilemma for when it comes to a special request like this.

Castle walked into the nursery slowly. In order to see just what his son was up to. Finding him asleep in his crib was a blessing. Since Beckett had mention the nanny Andrea had a hard time trying to get Reece to sleep the past two nights. With the onslaught of the season. He was very excited with wanting to try and write a letter with everyone's help.

And from what he understood was the fact. He wanted to ride Rudolph. Hopefully with Santa's approval to make his son extremely happy with the special request.

So what does Richard Castle supposed to do with a request coming from his own son?" **Let him in order to make him happy** and everyone else around him.

Taking the proper time to rest. Castle went back out to the kitchen counter to make something to eat for himself. As he maneuver around to cook the food for himself. Shaking his head at the thought with his son on the back of a reindeer. Tends to make a wonderful Children's short story for the kiddies.

Making any adjustments to his schedule. Will no doubt cause quite a stir with the children wishing to read a story like that. But will Gina and Black Pawn Publishing think it would be profitable enough to make money on it.

Castle takes in a deep breath just prior to taking all of the proper items out of the frig for his taste buds. Otherwise the idea of that type of book tends to lead him to believe to just go with the flow. And just sees what can happen for when it comes to the reading public, and there pocketbook.

It would be at this particular moment his cell-phone started to chirp. Having left his phone on the kitchen counter. And finding it to be of all people from Black Pawn Publishing.

Now would be a good time then any to bring up the subject. Hopefully she will be able to go for it with a special incentive to go along with the idea.

He answers the phone. And before he knew it. Richard Castle was in for a very interesting conversation for when it comes to Reece and his reindeer. Mostly with sincere gratitude towards Rudolph for the Christmas season.

And no doubt Santa and the rest of his reindeer will no doubt be truly jealous of these facts.

Otherwise Reece is going to have his chance with Rudolph the night of Christmas eve. Even though his wife Kate Beckett will have something to say about it, never the less.

Finale

With at least eight or more inches on the ground for Christmas Eve. Santa and the Reindeers will be here shortly. Even though Reece had gone to bed an hour ago with help from his parents. Placing their son under the Donald Duck blankets he just loves so much.

And with everything all set. Beckett and Castle went back into the bed-room to rest and just wait it out.

However a few moments later. It was almost midnight. When Santa came into the nursery looking for Reece. Following behind was Rudolph.

Reece was able to wake to be some what excited with seeing Santa and his all time favorite reindeer. Having read the letter and his request.

Rudolph was the one to approve of the request.

It was at this point.

Santa came over to pick up Reece from outside of his crib and place the little boy on the back of Rudolph. Making sure he was in place with the reigns, in order not to fall off.

A moment later with Reece, Santa and Rudolph left the nursery to move over to the green Christmas tree filled with all type of presents inside of the living room.

Reece was laughing his head off. When he saw Rudolph go over to the milk and cookies shaking his head. After a moment Santa tells Reece it's time to head back to the nursery and go back to sleep. In order for Santa to finish and Rudolph to have his snack. Before they needed to go back up into the fire place and the sleigh.

Even though more snow would be falling once again. Reece was able to drift off to sleep quickly. Santa and Rudolph left the Loft with a very happy little boy and his very special **Christmas** request.

 **The End MERRY CHRISTMAS**


End file.
